Unfurled and Steadfast
by picklefin
Summary: Luffy wasn't really fond of his grandfather but when news of his old man's passing reached him, he decided to go to his grandfather's hometown. Little that he knows, it isn't the only reason which draws him into coming in the first place. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Flipped Off At First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

 **A/N: Story dedicated to melted cream cheese spread. And I guess am liking Kid with Luffy these days *is conflicted***

* * *

 **Flipped Off At First Sight**

* * *

It was a miracle Luffy managed to catch the last and only bus to _that_ town.

There were a lot of seats left – actually, barely anyone was there. So he plopped to one by the window, catching his breath. He looked like a mess, sweaty as hell like he just participated in a ten kilometer run. It's probably the reason why the conductor approached him with a grimace on his face.

Sure, he could have been at the stop earlier, spared himself of the trouble. But it wasn't his fault that he woke up late again _as per usual,_ and that he managed to temporarily shut the power down in their building _again_ , this time by a short-circuiting accident via his ancient garage sale bought rice cooker. He contemplated whether to give his beloved appliance a funeral when the landlord barged into the room and literally pulled out his hair in front of Luffy while throwing a fit. Typical day.

Pulling a folded letter from his knapsack, he asked the bus conductor how long the trip would take to the address written.

He hadn't been there before – to his grandfather's hometown. He grew up at a small village nearby a marine settlement and eventually moved to the city after middle school. The thought of visiting his grandfather after the old man retired didn't really cross his mind. Thus it shocked him to receive a letter that old Garp had passed away.

Luffy wasn't really fond of his grandfather but being the only parent figure he has ever known, he supposes it was just natural for him to feel a little bit somber with him gone. Scratch that – he feels damn sad. There's a lingering ache in his heart reminding him that he won't see his grandfather ever again. No more surprise visits. No more unprecedented attacks that demanded abrupt defense counters. No more random holiday cards springing by his mailbox at the wrong season. He would really miss that old man.

He restrained another bout of sniffles and placed his hand over his straw hat.

It was only a week ago when he received the letter from his Gramps' lawyer. Something about a will and documents that needed signing. Between being currently unemployed and possibly evicted from his now not living quarters, a vacation is probably what he needs. And he liked being at new places so it works okay.

The phone in his pocket lightly buzzed.

The dark-haired young man chuckled at his friend's message, asking him whether he was sure and again for good measure, really sure about what he's doing, also to take care of himself. Usopp can be such a worrywart – Luffy would think. The graphic designer had hounded him about his sudden decision. Luffy simply replied a smiley face.

Perhaps he could have just requested the lawyer to go at the city instead or maybe fax the documents, as Usopp suggested. No need to go to some far away town. However, Luffy feels like going there. So he just does without much thought.

As the trip grew longer and the town became nearer, Luffy wonders why a strange feeling of foreboding lingered at the pit of his stomach.

He slept the rest of the trip away.

* * *

"Ah, so this is Foosha… " His eyes marveled at the idyllic sight before him. Trees, flowers, small animals and even butterflies – it genuinely looked like some merry town out of a story book. He didn't expect his grandfather to grow up in a place like this. Everything seems so _mild, so peaceful_. Luffy briefly wondered if he's going to see someone pop from a corner and start a singing a song or something. He almost wanted someone to do so.

And someone did went to him but sadly she didn't sing. "Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy?" The old woman asked him. Then she briefly raised an eyebrow at the youth's apparent disappointment.

"You know me, old lady?" Luffy perked up at the mention of his name then squinted his eyes. "You sound familiar though… hmm… "

The old woman forced a smile and held out her hand. "I'm Tsuru, your grandfather's lawyer. I was the one who called you this morning."

Luffy immediately shook the offered hand, beaming in remembrance. "I'm Luffy… oh, I guess you know that, shishishishi!"

"I understand that you must have had quite an exhausting trip. So why don't you retire to your grandfather's place for the night and let's talk about the missive tomorrow?" Tsuru suggested to which Luffy answered with an unintended yawn, still feeling the aftermath of his sleep during the ride.

"Umm, I dunno where that is though…"

Tsuru sighed. "I'll take you there."

The lawyer led Luffy to a parked white car across the street and drove straight to the late Garp's place despite the boy's incessant yet fleeting requests of taking a detour. Devoid of any unnecessary side trips, Tsuru finally dropped the boy in front a quaint bungalow. Luffy thanked the old woman and promised to come tomorrow at the lawyer's office. He roamed inside the house a little until fatigue took over and he had to sleep.

* * *

The next day, he had woken up with a nasty headache. He didn't particularly had a nightmare but there's throbbing pain in his head. It usually happens whenever he has _that kind of_ dream, the peculiar sort of dream where he would see himself and _another_. The setting would always be different but it would always leave him feeling oddly sad when he wakes up, aside from having a headache.

 _Nothing like a good breakfast can't fix._

Since the house was fairly empty and didn't have anything he could eat, he figured he should take the chance to walk around town and find himself a nice diner. After a short while, he was down and out riding a bicycle he found at the garage.

So maybe he should have checked the bicycle before using it, put some oil on it or what – because when a metal trash can came flying to his direction, not only did he barely had enough time to dodge but he couldn't swerve it as the pedal got stuck.

"Not a super way to get introduced to the town, ain't it?" A bulky man with an electric blue hair held out his hand to help the young boy on the ground. The lilt on the man's voice suggested an amiable nature. "You okay?"

Luffy grinned as he took the offered help and stood, brushing off the dust from his shorts. "Yeah, I'll live, shishishishi." He pointed his thumb to the ruckus nearby. "What's that about?"

"Just the local cook and policeman goin' at it again. You'll get used to it." Beside the friendly man was a younger red-haired male who had been carrying a heavy-looking bag in one hand. On the other, he held Luffy's straw hat and handed it to the boy. "This must be yours."

"My straw hat! …Thanks a lot!" Luffy smiled happily at the one who picked up his straw hat.

Aside from the fiery hair, Luffy noticed the other's amber gaze seemingly directed to him. "So you're the new guy? You're pretty cute."

Luffy's cheeks turned two or three shades lighter than the man's hair. He hadn't expected to be flustered at a compliment by a decent looking guy, maybe a little more than that – heck, he didn't even usually get taken aback with compliments from women. It felt nice.

"Hey bro, don't you think it's a little too early to be hitting on poor Luffy here." The blue-haired man chuckled, making Luffy blush a little redder. The other almost wanted to roll his eyes on the older man but simply smirked instead.

"Wait… you know me?" Luffy almost squeaked.

"Dude, almost everyone knows you by now. Small town." The man shrugged his shoulders. "And old Garp didn't exactly walked by without leaving a bang on his wake." Much to Luffy's surprise, the three of them shuddered at the mention of the old man.

"I'm Cutty Flam, by the way. But you gotta call me Franky." He side-glanced the younger man beside him. "And this dodgy fellow's Kid," The other scoffed and momentarily averted his gaze. "If ya ever need some help, and I'm talking about that pathetic bike of yours and Garp's old jeep, drop by on our machine shop. It's just beside the mart."

"I'll keep that in mind." Luffy beamed a smile but tilted his head sideways as if remembering something. " Ah, but I'll probably be here in just a few days though. At least, after the thing with Gramps gets settled. But thanks anyway, Franky and… Kiddy!"

"Oi… "Kid scowled at the distasteful nickname and almost attempted to pout when Franky guffawed annoyingly, at least in his ears. "Not bad, bro!"

"Franky…" The redhead looked like he wanted to murder someone right then and there.

"Don't take it too hard, man. I mean, he's just probably kidding." Franky snickered some more mortifying Kid. Luffy, however, looked puzzled. "I thought it sounded cool though."

It was now the two men's turn to look confused, rattling their heads to figure out in which universe did that seem _cool_. "Anyway, we gotta get going now. See you around, Luffy-bro!" Kid shot him a smug smile. "See you around, definitely."

Leaving Luffy a little half-dazed, the two men hurried to where they had to go. Luffy managed to snap out of it and only to remember that he had forgotten to ask a very important thing.

"Damn, I forgot to ask where the diner is!" His stomach grumbled.

It's a small town so he might be able to find it anyway. But it would be faster to ask someone about it. He hurriedly looked around when he spotted a tall tanned male standing like a sore thumb at the end of the block. He looked like he'd been there for a while. Luffy could be wrong but his assumptions are usually right, in his opinion. The man sported a hoodie with a scarf neck and fitting pants, back slightly hunched. All black as if he were some creature of the dark – save for a rather out-of-place rope bracelet on his hand.

 _That's got to be uncomfortable, wearing all that black in the morning…_

Luffy thought to himself. However, as soon as his dark brown eyes met the stranger's wistful grey ones, his heart skip a beat. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the man. He felt inexplicably drawn to _him_. At that moment, he knew it.

This is the guy who will tell him where the diner is.

"Hey!" Luffy waved his hand wildly at the stranger. "Hey, I got to ask you something!" He was about to walk to the tanned male when the man took his hands of his hoodie's pockets and moved it towards Luffy direction as if in an inviting gesture. Then he clenched his tattooed fist.

And raised his middle finger at Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened in confusion. The man promptly crossed the street thereafter and disappeared into a corner, leaving Luffy flabbergasted. So maybe it wasn't the most proper way to ask a stranger about something, but it really didn't warrant the other to be so rude, Luffy briefly mused.

"He must be constipated that's why he was so rude." His stomach grumbled louder this time as he sulked, kicking a pebble.

Good thing, he found a much kinder passing lady who not only told him where the diner is but also offered to go with him. Luffy hoped that they would have a lot of meat because he's feeling extra hungry at the moment.

 **-EoC-**


	2. Being Considerate In Picking Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

 **A/N: Law might need a lesson from Makino XD Can't blame Luffy - the kid's just hungry! As for Kid, hope the nickname doesn't stick. Thanks for reading and even leaving a review as well as for the favorite & follow, I really appreciate them! (^ ^) Made me want to continue this half-baked idea. This chapter's a part two to the introductions so am sorry for it being Lawless but he'll be there very soon. I have a question though. What do you think of wings?**

* * *

 **Being Considerate In Picking Flowers**

* * *

"Here's your bone-in meat with potato paille on the side." The waitress placed the steaming plate and a glass of cold water in front of the drooling boy.

Luffy eyed the meat with stars sparkling incandescent on where his eyes used to be, not literally of course. "This looks delicious. Thenkh youb shh -" He half-mumbled, sinking his teeth into the succulent and flavorful meat. The woman who helped him get to the diner sat amused next to him, one hand rested on her cheek. The other stubbing out a cigarette to an ashtray.

The boy licked and slurped the sauce left on his fingers. "I think this is the most delicious bone-in meat I've ever had!" He loudly exclaimed.

"That's damn right!" Someone hollered back at the kitchen.

The woman beside him chuckled. "I'm glad you find it alright, Monkey-chan. Sanji does have a gift when it comes to cooking."

"Ah, Mademoiselle Shakky… you praise me far too much." The blond cook waltz in, a plate of a fish carpaccio in hand. He carefully placed it on the counter and looked at the grinning boy beside his boss. A slight grimace forming at his face at the other's messy face. "So you're that old man's grandson, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm Luffy!" He held out a hand before the cook. "You must be Sanji. Nice to meet you!"

Sanji reluctantly shook part of the offered hand – holding the other's pinky in a weird handshake. "Uhh… yeah, nice to meet you too." He felt himself smiling, infected by the other, despite his initial disapproval. "Sorry about your loss, I suppose." The boy's eyes slightly turned downcast but kept his grin. "It's okay. I'm sure he's in heaven now. I heard it's a really fun place."

"Heaven, huh?" The blond mused.

"Monkey-chan, help yourself with Sanji's new dish. The fish's just freshly caught this morning." Shakky smiled at the cook on the other side of the counter. "Roronoa had been so kind to deliver it after all."

The cook became a little flustered but quickly turned his expression into a scowl. "That Neanderthal doesn't have anything better else to do I guess."

About what happened last night and this morning's misunderstanding – he doesn't really want to think about those anymore. He absent-mindedly tried to fork a piece of fish.

Metal hit ceramic - his fork never pierced any but just greens. Just garnish, no fish.

He immediately snapped his head to the plate he just served barely minutes ago only to see it carpaccio-less. "Ah, swoury! Eet wash tu…," Luffy swallowed. "…delicious, shishishishishi!"

Sanji sighed. It was annoying but seeing the boy wear his feelings of delight on his face made the cook let that slide for now. He'll be careful next time. The owner was finding it amusing though.

"Anyway, do you know where the lawyer's office is? The old lady – I mean, Gramps' lawyer told me to go there today." Luffy asked as he wiped off his hands with napkin.

"Oh, it's just down the slope. Just ride all the way to the end of the road until you see the park. The building's across it." Shakky answered, hand gesturing to where the boy should go.

"Thanks again for the meal! Gotta go. See you!" Luffy exited in a hurry and went on his way, riding his hastily mended bike.

The waitress started clearing the counter at where Luffy had been and passively commented. "Say has that guy paid for his meal?"

* * *

Luffy liked the feeling of the wind against his face as he rode down the hill. However, he thought how it was like if he were flying instead. Wings on his back and feet off the ground then to be off someplace new, the thought of the many adventures it could bring thrilled him. If not for the headache after, he'd say that last night's dream was rather awesome. He can vaguely remember what it was all about but he was so sure he felt like he flew and he had fun with that _someone_.

His thoughts came to a halt as he noticed the small children's park. He turned to the other side of the road.

"That must be the where the lawyer is."

After asking some people inside, he found himself at the third floor of the building knocking in one of the cubicles.

"Enter." The lawyer responded.

"Hi old lady lawyer!" greeted the boy enthusiastically as to which she responded with now a not so forced smile and greeted in a much professional tone.

Without wasting time, the lawyer immediately talked about Monkey D. Garp's last will and testament, and made him sign a few papers. She also handed Luffy his grandfather's letter which the boy read silently. After trying to discuss legal matters to the easily distracted boy, the lawyer moved on to inform him about a possible profitable move he could take. Luffy struggled to keep listening.

"As I've said, your grandfather had left you a land property near the mountain trail as well as his house here in town. However, there had been several offers for those assets which would be beneficial for you to consider assuming you would soon return to the city."

Luffy glanced over the letter before him, the only paper he read among the many important others, his grandfather's last letter to him. Then he finally spoke, "Gramps… he wanted me to see this place. So I'm…" He held the letter closer. "I'm going to stay for a while and see what happens."

Tsuru softly smiled.

"Well then, I'm going to give a copy of these to you." She pointed to the several papers on her desk. "I'll give you a week to read them and then you'll have to sign some documents."

"Can't I sign them right now? It's not like I'm going to read all of that anyway." Luffy whined. The lawyer patiently explained that since he had just signed the claim, there are still other documents that needed to be processed after and it would take at least a week.

Luffy sighed.

He asked the lawyer for directions to his Gramps' grave just before he left. Tucking into his pocket a nicely drawn sketch with a written instruction and an envelope in hand, he beamed a _'See you'_ to the old lady and made his way down the building.

He wanted to visit his Gramps and maybe bring flowers because Usopp told him to bring those instead of rice crackers. He wanted to bring food though – speaking of food, he remembered not paying for his meal at the diner. Luffy mentally apologized. He decided to bring flowers instead even if it didn't make much sense for him because he might end up eating the offering if it were food.

 _Flowers… where do I find some?_

After rubbing his chin with his fingers for a short while, Luffy decided to go to the park because there are a lot of flowers there. He's sure no one would miss a piece – or maybe three, he thought. Okay, maybe he'll take two more because more is better.

So he went to the park and approached a random flower bed. However, he failed to see the blaring neon pink sign which said _'Do Not Pick Flowers'_ with a font so big and so imposing it should have said _'Do Not Fucking Pick the Flowers!'_. He was too focused on the flowers - which were just plain peonies by the way, in case someone wanted to know. The straw hat perched on his head did not helped as well.

He was about to end one of those peonies' life when a man came and smacked Luffy's hand with a water hose. Luffy rubbed his hurt wrist and looked accusingly at his offender with a pout.

"Oi, what were you doing?" The green-haired man asked. Wearing a police uniform, he was obviously a man of the law. So Luffy wondered why the other would hit him.

"I want to pick flowers!" Luffy replied a little too cheerfully. The police officer rubbed his temple. "Idiot, I knew that."

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Uhh, it's that type of question, you know. You have to ask it but it doesn't have to be answered."

"Then what's the point of asking it?" The boy sounded genuinely bothered by it but police officer didn't really want to explain (or he wasn't really sure how to).

"It's the fate of that question to remain unanswered," is what he answered with confidence.

Luffy thought for a bit and responded a little too cheerfully again. "Oh, it's a stupid question then." And continued to stare at the flowers, hand dangerously hovering over another peony. The green-haired man stood planted to the spot with a blank face.

"Hey Mister!" A girl chirped beside Luffy. She had just come out of the blue. "Why are you picking those flowers?"

Luffy turned to her and answered. "I want to give them to my Gramps! I'm supposed to bring him flowers instead of rice crackers."

The little girl gasped. "But you're not allowed to get those flowers."

"Eh? Why?"

"There's a sign that says 'Do Not Pick Flowers' over there." She pointed to the sign overhead. "So you shouldn't do it! If you pick some of the flowers, their _nakama_ would be sad. That's what my mommy told me."

The little girl's father called for her so she quickly bade the two goodbye, leaving Luffy deflated and the police officer recovered and amused.

"I can't believe I tried to separate them from their nakama…" Luffy uttered in guilt looking at his hand.

The cop cleared his throat. "Uhh, so yeah… you shouldn't pick them." The boy continued to apologize to the peonies. "I just want to take some to Gramps, that's all."

"If you needed flowers, I think there's a flower shop near the Mart," suggested the other.

Luffy looked at him wide-eyed. "Really? But I don't know where that is though. I just got here yesterday."

The police officer scratched his head and looked up to the sky for a moment. "Oh... I guess I'm done here anyway so I'll come with you. It's not far from here, just a little to the south of town."

He hadn't expected the boy to quickly bounce back and beam at him. "Great! I'm Luffy – what's your name?"

"Zoro." The officer replied.

"Lead the way, Zoro!"

Thus the new boy in town and the local police officer walked off with the intention of going to the local mart. Luffy had to drag his bicycle since it already gave up on working. It was fine since it'll only take ten minutes tops with an average pace to get there. But because clouds don't stay still in one spot in the sky or that orange cats which are blind in one eye wander all around town, it might take a little longer than that.

* * *

"So you've been looking for the flower shop for two hours now? Not cool, Zoro-bro." Franky side-eyed the police officer who crossed his arms and leaned at one side. "But even if it's you, two hours from the park to the mart? That's a new record." The man looked somewhat concerned and a bit amused.

"Luffy kept insisting that we go where it's the warmest."

They had been going on in circles for the past two hours until one of the Lion Gang Champion mechanics found them and offered to walk with them until they reached the machine shop which was near the mart.

"But you said we should go south, right? It's always the warmest there." Luffy quipped.

"It's a good thing Killer found you." The blond mechanic checking Luffy's bicycle seems to have shot them a quick glance with the mention of his name.

But they couldn't be sure as half of his face was covered with tufts of blond hair and the other half was covered with a bandana. They weren't even sure how he was doing his job but so long as he gets it done, it's cool with Franky.

"Hey, I would have found the shop eventually."

Zoro cursed himself for not finding the leaf-shaped cloud. He knew that below the cloud was the mart and nearby would be the one-eyed orange cat. The flower shop will be where the cat's tail is facing. It was only because it was about to rain soon and there were a lot of other clouds in the darkening sky that they didn't get to the shop they wanted to go to at all. It was simply unfortunate, he solemnly thought.

Then Zoro's phone rang, _Eye of The Tiger_ blared through the machine shop, earning a few snickers from the other mechanics and looks of admiration from Franky and Luffy.

The police officer excused himself for a while.

Franky turned to the boy with a straw hat. "You said you were going to visit your old man, right?"

"Yeah! That's why I wanted to get some flowers." Luffy answered.

"Hate to break this to you but the road to that area… well, it's a real mess. Bet it's better to go tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"Decades old trees snapped in half on the cracked road – like a storm and an earthquake had a fight or something. It was terrible." Franky dramatically made gestures with his hands.

Zoro walked back to them after finishing the call. "Wait, why are you talking about that?"

"Didn't Luffy here told you he was going to visit his Gramps?"

"Well he did mention it… so what?"

"He wants to go the graveyard. His old man's Garp."

Zoro look a little surprised for a second then turned to Luffy. "In that case, you can't go there today. They're fixing up the road up there and it might be raining soon. It's better to go there by car though."

"Oh… "

"Speaking of that, I got to go to the station now. Something about the mess up there. Will you be okay here, Luffy?" The boy nodded his head and grinned.

"Ah, just go ahead man. Luffy will be alright in here."

"See you, Zoro!"

The police officer lightly bowed his head and went on his way. The shop's owner and the boy looked at his walking figure warily. Luffy couldn't help but ask. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll get there… eventually." Franky answered, looking very unsure.

"Hey Franky… about Gramps' car, I wanted you guys to have a look at it. I mean, Zoro thinks it's better to go there by car, right?"

"That's true...well, I'd go up there myself but I've gotten unexpectedly busy this afternoon… so let's see…" Franky tried to think of another way to help Luffy since the guy needed the car up and running by tomorrow. Just as he was scratching his head going through different ways he could make time, a certain redhead happen to come out of one of the working stations.

The said man noticed the shop's uncommon visitor. "Oh, it's you… Luffy, right?"

"Kiddy!" Luffy happily beamed. The redhead frowned at the unappealing nickname and tried to correct the boy. "…Uhh, it's Kid."

A lightbulb lit in Franky's head. He turned to Kid.

"Just in time, dude. Luffy-bro here needs to go to the graveyard tomorrow. You know how the road is at that area, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind driving over at Luffy's and check on his old man's car? Killer's about done with his bike but take the boy along, too. It's gonna rain soon anyway."

"Sure. Why not? I'm about to finish in a few." Kid turned to Luffy. "You okay with that?"

"It's alright. I'll need to get a few stuffs from the mart too."

The red-haired mechanic smirked. "Great, let's meet out in the back in fifteen minutes."

 **-EoC-**


	3. As Hot As Freshly Delivered Pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

 **A/N: Wrote this at midnight because I had to watch this really weird and disturbing movie (it was a challenge!) and I don't want it to be the last thing on my mind before I sleep. It was just so so messed up x_x Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **As Hot As Freshly Delivered Pizza**

* * *

Apparently, Eustass Kid's mouth needed a lot of soap to wash his foul mouth. Nearly every reply and every comment he supplied were loaded of swear words that Luffy wasn't sure what those exactly meant anymore.

Not that he minds, it was fine – he just remembered Makino scolding him whenever he says _bad words_ in front of her. Well, not really scold in a sense that she would shout at him or what, she'll just cross her fingers and tell him it was wrong. It was like those buzzers in the game show when the contestants get the answer wrong. He wanted an alarm tone like that but he always forget to look for one, and he doesn't really set up an alarm in the morning.

His mind travelled somewhere else again so Luffy tries to recapture his attention which was about to head to la-la land, back to Kid who is gushing over his Gramp's car.

"Last time Franky let me handle a ride that damn *beep* was fucking ages ago. The shitty *beep* on those things and the *beep* when it *beeps*, that's the *beep* of all fucking *beep*. They don't sell those damn *beep* of that make and grade anymore at most hardware shops."

"Really?" Somewhere in between their conversation, Luffy's brain started to censor a few of the things Kid said – rather _most_ of what Kid is speaking about. And it wasn't the swearing.

"But I tell you, when you use those little fuckers, they will *beep* and *beep* the motherfucking *beep* of your car's *beep* to a staggering *beep* of a *beep* per *beep*." Kid turns to his companion only to see his face somewhere in between dopey and possessed.

"So it's a mystery part, then!" Luffy chirps enthusiastically because he thinks the mechanic was talking about something really cool. To be honest, he just couldn't understand it much – no, he didn't understand it one bit.

The mechanic snorted, feeling annoyed about how the other appeared to have not listened to him at all.

Luffy picked up on the sudden silence and uttered, "Sorry."

Kid briefly glanced at him and continued to drive.

"I really think it's cool that you like cars a lot. I don't know much about it. I wish I did though. But when there's a lot stuff that I try to take in my mind, I just drift away. People always tell me I must have fallen on the ground when I was a baby, shishishishi!"

Kid's eyes soften a little at the boy's confession. "But I trust you'll do a super awesome job with Gramp's car!"

"Hah! I see the super thing with the owner's already grown on you and it hasn't been a damn day." The mechanic grinned. "And hell yeah, of course."

Luffy laughed and Kid occasionally chuckled though less often compared to him swearing but he did as they talked the whole way to old Garp's house. The mechanic tried to keep it simple and Luffy – Luffy simply tried.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kid _owned_ the garage as he worked on the _old as the old man_ car as Luffy coined (Kid insists to call it vintage and tries to correct Luffy). And he worked with great concentration, preferring to be alone with a blaring speaker as his companion. Good old rock and metal, of course. He was adamant not to be disturbed.

And Luffy complies as he needed to breathe a little life in the house – those bathrooms aren't going to mysteriously provide soaps and tissue papers now.

Franky guessed right. It did rain some by dusk but really, it was like a little shower. No, not even a shower. It's more of a leak – like someone decided to pee and their load wasn't much. Luffy even wondered why the sky bothered making rain if it wasn't serious about it.

It was already in the evening when Luffy decided to check on Kid, mainly to ask where the best take out in town is, and went to the garage. He was just in time to see the redhead swinging a towel on the air while belting out the chorus of _Bone to Be Wild_ , one foot on top of the hood.

The mechanic immediately sensed the _new_ person in the room.

Kid could have given the Flash a run for his money when he hurriedly threw the towel away, turned the music off and leaned on the car then awkwardly kept his reddened face as serious as can be as he told Luffy that he was just cleaning up and the car's all good.

Either Luffy decided to be sensible and spare Kid further embarrassment, or he was just too hungry that he simply asked the mechanic about the local pizza joint's number and invited the redhead to join him for dinner.

Kid had to blink twice or thrice before he scribbled a number on a stray piece of paper and replied to Luffy to tell them to get a _Kid's usual_ and a cherry cola float when the boy asked what the other would like to have. Luffy then dashed off and left.

The mechanic proceed to work in silence as he checked the oil for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Luffy briefly thought that Kid sang well as he skipped to where his phone is. He saw over a lot of messages and dozen more calls from Usopp.

 _Damn, I have to reply soon but first let me…_

He dials the number to the pizza joint. A cheerful yet shy voice answers him.

"Hi! Good evening! Thanks for calling Alvida's Pizzeria! This is Coby, uhh… who is this and… how may I help you? Ma'am or Sir!" Luffy faintly hear the boy trying to calm himself and repeating a mantra of _'You can do this. You can do this.'_ off the receiver.

"Hi Coti! I'm Luffy – ahh, do you have pizza with lots of meat?"

"How about the King of Meat special, sir?"

"King of Meat? Wow! I'll take three of those – no, four!"

"Okay sir Luffy! Uhh… regular or large… I mean, the size of pizza?"

"The biggest one! Oh, and I also need two of _Kid's special_ and umm… a cherry cola float?

"Kid's special? Uhh… do you mean the Happy Happy Kiddie Pizza Surprise?"

"I think? But it's delicious, right?"

"Yes sir! I mean, Sir Luffy sir… Uhh… I'm sorry, it's my first night taking delivery orders."

"It's 'kay, shishishishi!"

"Thank you so much for understanding! Thank you – ah, I need to ask a few things to… "

After asking Luffy about where to deliver the pizza and repeating his order, Coby promised to deliver the pizza himself in less than 15 minutes and valiantly swore it will get there in time, else not only will it be free but they'll also get another pizza for free the next time Luffy calls back.

Luffy wishes the delivery would get there soon – or maybe not. He felt conflicted.

"Oi, Luffy… can I use your bathroom?" He heard Kid saying.

"Ah, sure – "

When he turned towards the red-haired mechanic, the first thing he noticed was the tattoos on the man's left shoulder down to his upper arm. It looked as if that part of his body was bio-mechanical, like he was part-robot or a cyborg – Luffy couldn't decide.

What he was absolutely sure though is that it looked very cool, like the man's flesh was torn giving one a peek at the bones and gears inside. While Luffy generally liked ink on skin ever since (for some reason because he doesn't really want one for himself due to needles), he decides that it was especially awesome.

The second thing he noticed was that the other was shirtless, built and toned like a hot mess, complete with grease and sweat. His stomach inaudibly grumbled. The shirtless mechanic noticed the other's gaze and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Kid teased.

Luffy unconsciously backed up as he looked up to the male. "You have a tattoo… "

"Uh-huh… "Kid paced slowly closer to Luffy.

"And they're very… cool." Luffy's back met the wall.

"Not super cool?" Kid almost cooed, his tattooed arm extended to the wall, trapping Luffy. He was dangerously close. But then suddenly…

 _Ding Dong…_

 _Ding Dong._

 _Ding Dong!_

 _Ding Dong!?_

"Must be the pizza, shishishishi! Bathroom's at the far end of the hall!" Luffy slipped through and dashed to the door. The pizza did arrive less than fifteen minutes. If he guessed right, he'd say it's only been ten minutes yet.

That must be one important pizza since the delivery person almost raped the doorbell with how impatiently he pressed on that button, Kid thought as he sighed, taking heavy steps towards the bathroom.

Sure, Luffy had a snack or two but it was just some chips – he was really hungry. The Cori kid seems nice so Luffy thinks of inviting him to hang out as well. The more the merrier, right? And he did mentioned it was his last delivery for the night.

There was a time Luffy had a part-time job delivering pizzas before (though it never lasted long as he was easily tempted) and maybe, like his co-workers before, Kohi was just nervous that's why he rang the doorbell that way. It was pretty startling.

He hurriedly opened the door and grinned.

"Hi Co… dy?"

Luffy's eyes widened in confusion. He finds it hard to believe that it was the same guy he talked to at the phone. The pizza guy was the tall, tanned male who flipped him off just this morning, still wearing his black ensemble except for the blue spotted pants. Luffy noticed a white hat under his hoodie.

 _Koji did say he was going to deliver the pizza himself. So that guy's Coni?_

"3000 beli."

"Huh?"

"3000 beli."

He spoke in a deadpan voice, void of the cheerfulness Luffy expected. Heck, his voice was a lot different in person. No, he sounds like an entirely different person. But Luffy failed to pay it any heed and got stuck on the man's voice – it felt good hearing it. He stood at a daze.

"3000 beli. Now."

The slight raise in the man's voice broke Luffy's reverie.

"Uhh, oh… yeah."

Luffy clumsily fumbled through his pockets and handed the man three 1000 beli bills which the other quickly snatched from his hand.

"Take it."

The man still didn't face at Luffy as he handed the order. He stood at the farthest distance he could muster as he stretched his long arm instead.

 _Is he shy?_

Luffy tried to not mind how strange Gobi was being or how strange his own heart is being when he reached out and took the food from the man's tattooed hand.

 _ZAP_

The pizza boxes dropped on the ground.

It was the weirdest thing Luffy experienced that night – far weirder than Kid being weird. The moment the man let go of the plastic rope to Luffy's hand and their hands made contact in the slightest of seconds, Luffy felt a sudden zap. It was like an electric shock, a surge of static. It left a tingling sensation in the tip of his fingers.

"What was that – "

Then Luffy noticed the other man's expression. If he was shocked, the other looked bewildered, troubled and _pained_? And Luffy felt his heart beating so loudly – so wildly. He was often called stupid but this – this was no way normal.

Luffy felt confused, conflicted and concerned. He wondered why the man looked so pained when Luffy just felt a harmless zap. He almost wanted to reach out and ask.

But it was only then that he noticed the man for what seemed like the first time as the moonlight caressed the other's face, pouring over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, making him look unreal, like he wasn't of this world. His grey eyes seemed like they were silver. And it took Luffy's breath away.

And Luffy never swoons – almost never.

"Shit."

The man uttered as he quickly averted his gaze and backed off to his motorbike.

"Colbee?"

He ignored Luffy calling out to him as he set down the rest of the order, the drinks, from the vehicle to the ground and hurriedly rode off, leaving Luffy gaping at the doorway.

* * *

Kid had just finished taking a quick shower when Luffy set the pizzas, the sides and the drinks on the table. The boy looked flushed and pale at the same time.

"Hey… are you okay?"

"Yeah, 'mkay… "Luffy mumbled.

"Look, I… uhh" Kid scratched the back of his head, his hair still sticking to his face. "I guess I shouldn't have teased you like that."

Luffy's head immediately snapped at Kid. "Ah, no! It was okay – no, it's not okay to tease. Damn, what I mean is, it's not about that!"

The red-haired man grinned. "Oh… I see…"

"Hey now" The boy side-eyed the mechanic and pushed the Non-King of Meat pizza box to Kid's side of the table. "Here's your special and the float."

Kid slightly frowned as he was welcomed by not a pizza with lots of roasted beef, jalapeno and bacon (and a dozen packets of tabasco) but rather of a ham and cheese variant with flower shaped hotdogs and pineapples in a box with a lot smiley faces and fucking rainbows – yes, rainbows.

But he was hungry and at least, he got the cherry cola float right. Plus Luffy insisted he did say he wants to get the Kid's special.

 _Wait did I say my special or was it just my usual?_

Either way, he decided he wants a nice chat with the Kohi-boy tomorrow. So he takes a big bite from a slice of the pizza and took a large gulp from the float.

 _Might as well try…_

"Cody was here a while ago. Umm, he delivered these himself… "Luffy awkwardly smiled as he mentioned that Cody.

 _Wait, I thought his name was Kohi?_

"Anything wrong?" Kid asked, noticing the strange expression on Luffy's face. Sure, they weren't exactly the best of friends or the longest of acquaintances but Eustass knew when something is off. And his stomach feels slightly off as well, he grimaced.

"It was weird! The whole thing and the pizza guy!" Luffy suddenly declared. Frankly, he was tired of thinking about it. So he tells Kid everything that happened – maybe not everything, he still wasn't sure if it was just normal for one's heart to beat that way when you get zapped.

"Wait, wait! Did you say the pizza guy had a fuzzy white hat under his hood? And he looked like he has a stick up his ass and has bad manners?" Kid's eyes bulged in horror as he eyed the food in front of him.

"What? I didn't say half of those things. I'm not even sure if his hat was fuzzy." Luffy immediately retorted.

Kid gripped Luffy's shoulders as his body shook, "Are you sure Luffy?"

"Huh, yeah! Why? What's wrong with Corgi?" Luffy became wary with Kid's sudden apprehension. He didn't know much about the town so he doesn't know about its _secrets_. Was the man a bad person? But he brought them food, didn't he? He noticed the unease in Kid's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Luffy was now terribly concerned about Kid.

"THAT TRA-FUCKING LAW!"

Kid clutched his stomach and his eyes glistened. He didn't want to make a bad impression so wanted to leave soon before anything goes horribly wrong. "Shit Luffy, I need to go."

"Huh? Why? What happened?" Kid grabbed his shirt and threw Luffy's towel on the couch. "What's happening?"

Kid shot him a pained look. It seems it was already too late. "Damn, I should have known he would do something like this."

He grabbed the cup of cherry cola float and threw it on the sink. Luffy felt lost as Kid rushed around and groaned a few times, his hand clutching his stomach harder.

 _What the hell is happening?_

His eyes widened in realization as Kid ran back towards the bathroom and stayed there for a long time. Good thing, he managed to buy some tissues earlier at the mart. Needless to say, Kid silently left soon after. Luffy didn't say a word.

At some distance, a dark-clad man atop a tree chuckled a little, laced with an ample amount of evil. But just a little, _he_ was still reeling from _their_ encounter. He clutched his chest tightly where his heart continued its erratic beating. He wonders for how long he will be able to hold back. But he has to try – he has to.

 **-EoC-**


	4. Eating Food Offerings Is A No-No

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

 **A/N: Am sorry for not updating for a while as I've gotten a bit busy lately. But I might be able to put up a new chapter soon. Thanks so much for reading on and have a super day!**

* * *

 **Eating Food Offerings Is A No-No**

* * *

"Did you lock all the doors at night?" Luffy entirely missed the accusing tone in Usopp's voice as he listened to his friend through an earphone and replied, obviously unsure, "I think so… yes?"

Last night, while waiting for Kid to finish up, he amused himself by watching a superhero movie. He remembers feeling drowsy when Kid was finally done and left. He may have or have not locked the door. But nothing seems off with the house and he was still in one piece, so nothing probably happened.

He swerved to the right at the fork in the road. "LUFFY! Take this seriously! Don't you know that if you left a door opened in a house where somebody just died, you'll be letting the red goblins in?"

"The red go beans?"

"GOB-BLEENS! Goblins!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh! Why are they called red goblins? Are there yellow goblins too? What are those goblins? Are they friendly?"

Tapping the wheel, Luffy briefly wondered why Usopp calls them red goblins. Is it just because they're red? He had never seen one before – the red ones, at least. Speaking of red things, the red fruity dessert Sanji served at the diner was really good. But the smack he received from the blond hurt – he swears he won't forget to pay for his meals at the diner again.

"Huh, what are you talking about? Luffy, listen carefully from the man who defeated a hundred raging red goblins…" Usopp continued to talk Luffy's ear off about supposed red goblins. But honestly, the long-nosed man just wanted to remind the other to be careful being around a new place especially when Usopp thinks that the locals were pretty weird, at least from what the straw hatted boy shared. He tried, even if Luffy didn't exactly have a sterling record on paying attention to any warnings.

Their chat eventually ended as Luffy reached the flower shop. He wanted to drop by at Franky's to say hi for a bit but it was still closed at nine in the morning. Kid really did an awesome job with his Gramps' car that Luffy thinks it could have been good as new. Of course, he didn't know how the vehicle was when it was actually new, so he just assumed. He wished he could thank both Kid and Franky this morning. But it would have to wait.

 _I wonder if Kid is okay now._

Luffy noticed a man who stood beside a basket of long-stemmed red roses inside. The said man smiled at him and introduced himself as the Flower Blade Vista, not that he owns a sword or two – no, his stem cutting and flower arrangement skills are simply the bomb. His epithet made sense going by the trophies and samples displayed about the shop.

He briefly talked about how he takes care of the flowers and plants as well as how he carefully cuts and arranges them. It was evident that he takes quite some pride with his craft. Luffy decides he likes the man and his moustache. He tells Vista why he'd come in the first place.

"Going to visit Gramps today so I have to bring him some flowers."

"I see. I've got just the thing." Vista walks around the shop and gets a couple of flowers and swiftly arranges them in a small bouquet. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot, old man! See ya!" Luffy fished some coins from his shorts' pocket and handed them to the man. He was about to skip off to his car when Vista called for him and threw him a pack of rice crackers.

"Bring those along too. Your Grandpa will definitely like them!"

"Eh? But I'll probably just eat these…"

"Just leave a few for the old man. He won't mind." Vista chuckled and added in concern, "Though you have to be careful going alone 'round town. I heard the new pizza boy at Alvida's got his delivery stolen yesterday. Poor lad, I tell you – knocked out on the ground."

 _Pizza boy?_

"Did he get hurt?"

"Good lord, no – which was a relief. Strange enough, the pizza stealer left 3000 beli in lieu of what was taken. That fiend!"

"That doesn't sound so terrible."

"How about those people waiting for their pizza?! Expecting food only to be disappointed!"

Luffy gasped. It was true – there would be people waiting for their food to arrive only for it not to. What if he was the one who didn't get his food? He didn't want to think about that.

"Oh okay. Don't worry, I won't let anybody take these senbei!"

"That's not…" When Vista saw the boy's determined look, he resigned. "Uhh yeah, be careful!"

Luffy hopped back to the car, putting both the bouquet and the rice crackers at the back seat. The lawyer's sketch from yesterday was taped haphazardly on the dashboard. Knitting his brows at the written direction, he started the engine and made his way.

* * *

So maybe he took a couple of wrong turns and arrived much later but Luffy still managed to get to the cemetery. The place looked overall grim and the woods beyond didn't help lessen the somber atmosphere. Carrying along the flowers wrapped in flimsy paper and a pack of rice crackers, his nostrils flared as he tried to look for Garp's resting place. He was thankful for a lady dressed in white who pointed him to the right way. After a while, he found the familiar name engraved in stone.

 _Monkey D. Garp_

Luffy lightly placed the flowers beside the headstone and opened the packet of rice crackers. Munching a piece, he started talking to his old man about how his day had been, what he thought of Foosha and where he had been so far. His eyes slightly glistened but he kept a smile. Garp might have been a little harsh to him growing up but he already misses the feisty old geezer. He didn't expect meeting his grandfather again after so many years this way.

A couple of rice crackers after, he eventually stood and left one piece for his Gramps.

He was about to leave when he noticed something strange by the trees. It had been hard for him to make sense of what it was, much less to explain. It was like a bunch of floating transparent stuff – like a glitch, only that he wasn't seeing it on the video games he played but on reality itself.

The first time he remembers seeing something like it was a long time ago. He had ran towards it, wanting to touch it out of curiosity. But as soon as he approached, it had disappeared. He once told this to the other children at his hometown. However they just thought of him weird and a liar because he wasn't able to show it to them. He swore it was just in front of them.

Luffy decided to ignore it this time. He had attempted to touch it so many times before but as with his first time, the result was still the same. So he started to make his way back to the car. However, he had to stop. A sudden shot of pain surged through his head. It felt like his skull was cracking from the inside. His straw hat fell from his head and hung on his back as his fingers tried pull at his own hair.

 _"_ Nghhh..."

He feels like passing out. Breathing had become slightly difficult. Did he eat something strange again? He was usually resilient when it comes to food and he doesn't have any allergies that he knows of. Was it because he ate the offering for his Gramps? But he was really hungry, it was nearly time for lunch. His eyes widened for a split second as he vaguely remembered Usopp saying something about it. But he mentally shook his head – no, it can't be! His Gramps shouldn't be that stingy.

Gut feeling tells him it wasn't about the food.

It hurt a lot – it really did. It made him wince, made him lightly shiver. His vision started to become blurry. He tried to ignore the wrecking ache, willing it away but to no avail. Another wave of pain coursed through his head, making him drop to his knees.

 _Is this…_

He remembers now - he knows what's this about. He's had similar episodes before but he simply dismissed it as some bad case of a migraine. But it had never been this terrible and it usually just happens after he had one of _those dreams_. He never had an attack after seeing those strange glitches. He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to stay conscious.

 _I can't..._

Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder and another supporting his back, trying to keep him steady. It was the guy who delivered the pizza last night.

"Calm down. It'll pass. Just take a deep breath in." The man said.

Still reeling from the massive headache, Luffy did what he was told and inhaled deeply.

"Then exhale."

He also breathe out.

"Good. Do it again. Inhale…"

Luffy focused and took in another breathe.

"Exhale. That's it. Again…"

And heaved it out. The man massaged light circles on Luffy's back as he instructed the boy repeatedly to calm down, take a deep breath and let it out. Following the rhythm of the other's voice, Luffy gradually became more stable and the pain had become more bearable.

"Here." The tanned male pressed a leaf to the palm of Luffy's hand. "Sniff this. It'll help."

Usually when strangers tell you to sniff strange stuff, one would usually be wary about it. But Luffy was one to easily believe in people and somehow he felt it was alright to trust the person before him in particular. So Luffy did as he was told and sniffed the leaf on his hand.

The man was right. He did feel a little better. It had a soothing scent, sweet but a bit like menthol.

"Stay still for a while and rest. Don't drive just yet." The other turned his back as he coolly spoke without sparing the boy on the ground a glance. Luffy decided he wants to be friends with this nice man who had helped him. But it seems the said man is about to walk off and leave.

 _What was the pizza guy's name again?_

"Cobi! Don't go!" He didn't want the other to go just yet. Not before he could properly thank him nor before they could be friends. Maybe they got off the wrong foot for some reason back then but Luffy had already forgiven and even forgotten about that. It wasn't such a big deal anyway. Luffy desperately crawled out to the man, trying to stand, trying to grab the other, trying to stop the man's tracks. Sprawled on the dirt, his hand reached out to the man walking off. "Hey! I just want to –"

Perhaps coaxed by Luffy's request, the other man decided to turn to Luffy, however, at the same time.

"Oh my!" A woman dressed in white gasped and blushed as she saw the scene which she immediately concluded she shouldn't have witnessed. A flustered young man kneeling at the ground with a hand grabbing another man's crotch. The taller man was about to say something along the lines of _it's not what you think_ when the woman squealed all too happily and ran off.

Luffy stared in confusion as he watched the woman go. "She's weird."

"Uh, your hand… "

"Oh." Luffy finally noticed where his hand landed and retracted it in a hurry. "Sorry about that!"

He tried to stand but his legs felt dead so he wobbled a little before falling down to his knees again. The tanned male sighed and decided to help Luffy. He held out his hand.

"Thanks Kobi!" Luffy took the offered hand and managed to prop himself up. The man raised his eyebrow at the name boy called him by. Luffy noticed the man's expression."You're Kobi, right? Have you forgotten about me? You delivered my pizza last night! Right?"

He was sure this was the pizza guy yesterday. It was hard to forget – the man was hard to forget.

"I'm not Kobi." The man curtly replied. Making sure Luffy seem alright, he gave the boy a quick glance over and started to walk off again.

"Wait! Don't go! Let's be friends!"

Luffy strolled along the taller man who continued to stride off.

"If you're not Kobi, then what's your name? I'm Luffy! How about you?"

He continued to purposely ignore Luffy and walked briskly, pacing faster. The straw hatted boy didn't give up as he kept up with the other. However, he got bored with the walking contest so he stood before the man to block the way.

"Why won't you tell me your name? I just want us to be friends!"

Okay, so maybe he didn't take a bath today but he really didn't smell that bad. There was no reason why the man should avoid him. Luffy doesn't understand it much but he knows that he likes this person and he wants to be friends with him. But the man scowled at Luffy and sternly responded, "I don't want to."

But Luffy is not one to back down. "I refuse!"

"Huh?"

"I refuse your refusal. You helped me and you're a nice person. It's obvious that we should be friends. And I want to know your name!"

"You can't just decide that."

"That's it! If you're not telling me your name, I'm going to call you… hmm" Luffy put a finger against the side of his forehead, trying to think about what to call his _new friend_. His face reddened due to unaccustomed stress but he finally came up with something. "… Torao! I'm going to call you Torao!"

Luffy grinned ear to ear. He seemed very pleased with himself. The man stared at him with widened eyes, clearly taken by surprise.

"Why... How?"

"I don't know! You look like you're a _Torao_." Luffy averted his gaze. "Plus it's the coolest name I thought of. Tigers are cool and I think you are too."

The straw hatted boy honestly didn't know for sure why he picked that name. While it's true he thought of tigers as cool, he also knows a lot of others that are also as awesome like gorillas, lions and hawks. It just felt right to call the stranger _Torao_. Recovering from shock, the other furrowed his brows further.

"Law. It's Law… that's my name." The tanned male gave up.

Luffy squinted at Law and crossed his arms, as if in deep thought. Then he grinned at the taller male and announced in absolute certainty, tapping his chest for good measure. "I think I'll just call you Torao from now on."

"Oi, you asked me repeatedly!" Law glared at the straw hatted boy. "Say my name properly, will you?"

However, Luffy just skipped around the man and said his not-name in a sing-song voice. " _Tora, Tora, Torao_!"

"I told you…"

Luffy now full-blown sang Law's _new_ nickname as he waved his arms, skipping and half-dancing around the tanned male as if celebrating a victory around a bonfire. Though maybe he really was dancing around a _bonfire_.

" _Tora, Tora, Toraooo_!"

The man snapped.

"IT'S LAW!"

Law froze at his own outburst as if he should not have done that or reacted at all. But it effectively made Luffy stop chanting around him. Scratching his head, Luffy slightly bowed and gave a rueful grin, "My bad, my bad!"

"Oi…"

"Sorry…"

He had only meant to be playful. It wasn't his intent to be so mean to his new friend who had been kind to him. Law took note of the other's expression.

"No…" Law shook his head and reasoned, "I was just surprised."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Law seemed to be deep in thought but he simply replied, "Nothing."

Heaving a sigh, Law shrugged. He didn't mean to snap at the straw hatted boy. It's not like he hated being called so – on the contrary, it was far from that. So he assures Luffy, "It's fine. Call me whatever you like."

Luffy beamed a smile at Law as if he had just given him the world.

"I knew it! I knew Torao is such a nice guy!" The boy held the other's hands to his own, shaking it in glee. Law glanced at the side, trying to avoid looking at Luffy for a little while, the reddish hue on the tip of his ears gone unnoticed.

"Alright, alright." He pried off his tattooed hands off Luffy's grip. The boy frowned a little and sadly asked, "Do you really have to go?"

For a moment, Law looked like he was about to give in again and stay but he firmly answered instead, "Yes." He avoided looking at the boy who appeared disappointed.

"Oh, okay."

Luffy seemed to have thought of something which slightly lifted him from his moping mood. "But I guess I'll see you the next time I'll order a pizza."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"What do you mean? You work there, right?"

Law smirked, a playful glint evident in his eyes. He turned his back and started to walk off, leaving Luffy more confused as he answered.

"Never did."

 **-EoC-**


	5. Stormy With A Chance Of Eustass

**Disclaimer: Me doesn't own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **Stormy With A Chance Of Eustass**

* * *

Landing at the cliff overlooking the town, Law hunched silently on the edge, letting fleeting memories of the distant past wash over him. He pretended the calming darkness shrouding him were his temporary oasis – a place where certain thoughts he had long not engaged with were _allowed_ in his reality.

He snapped himself back.

He had been stupid – real stupid. He was not one to act so reckless, he insisted. But what was he to do when _he_ was there suffering, Law mused. There was no choice, was there? Still, it was torturous – it was dangerous. Clenching his fist, he resorted to one way he knew best to keep his emotions at bay.

Law leapt off the cliff.

* * *

Luffy plopped down to the floor.

Today he doesn't feel like doing anything. He wasn't particularly tired nor was he still feeling some aftermath from his situation yesterday. It was raining outside and the weather was making him a little lazy. The hardwood felt cool to his skin that his eyes began to droop.

 _Yesterday, huh…_

When he told Usopp about it, his friend immediately advised him to go back to the city and see a doctor. It could be a symptom for something real bad – it could be worse, Usopp said. But he was okay now so there's no need to worry anymore, right? He wonders why Law knew what to do. Whatever it was that Law told him actually helped.

He could be a doctor, Luffy tried to guess. They would know what to do when someone is sick. He did say he wasn't working at the pizza joint. But why was Law the one who delivered his order the other night? Luffy rolled around the floor – thinking about it just makes him sleepier. Torao's a nice guy, that's all there is to it. When did he care about the details anyway?

Still, there was something about Law that he couldn't pinpoint, something about the man that makes his chest feel tighter. It was weird. His eyes felt heavier as well.

 _To sleep or not to sleep…_

That is the question and the answer – he didn't manage to come up with one when the doorbell rang.

Luffy quickly got to his feet and made his way to the door. He wasn't expecting anything or anyone today but he doesn't want to sleep yet.

"COMING!"

When he opened the door, he was met with a familiar face and a familiar _covered_ face. The red-haired man outside raised a bag of take-away and grinned while his blond companion slightly bowed his head in greeting.

"Yo, got some grub from the Rip-Off Diner. Mind if we crash in?"

Luffy's eyes lit up as he let the two mechanics in.

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder followed, booming from the sky. Rain had turned into a heavy storm as the wind swept through the trees outside. Nothing too serious just yet but it wasn't an ideal weather for strolling around nor visiting _friends_ who lived some distance away.

"Thanks…" Luffy sipped the hot chocolate Kid had just whipped up. The man was surprisingly good at it. It was so delicious he wanted to keep Kid for himself – to make him more of the warm and sweet drink, of course. They hung at the kitchen after watching a movie while Killer left for the garage to check out the _vintage_ car Kid rattled to him about.

Kid and Killer were just in the area when they thought of dropping by at Luffy's place, Kid said. And it was raining soon – a storm might be brewing even, he added.

There was something off with Kid when he talked about his supposed reasons. Then again, despite picking up on it, Luffy chose not to dig further, distracted perhaps by the treat on his hands or something else entirely. It was unlike him to be plagued with thoughts.

 _If you want to know something, you just have to ask, right?_

So the straw hatted boy popped what has been bugging his mind. "Kid, are you friends with Law?"

The red-haired mechanic nearly spat his drink at the mention of the other man's name. "HELL NO! Where did you get that idea?"

Luffy snorted. "Huh? You live here. He lives here. You're both good people. And you seem to know him. Then you must be friends!"

"Hah, if only you fucking knew!" Kid set his cup down and suddenly had a serious expression on his face. "Let me tell you this, Trafalgar and I – we're far from being _friends_."

"Tofufu… Torafu… who?"

"Law. I meant Law." The red-haired mechanic looked at Luffy straight in the eye. His amber gaze held Luffy in place. It was almost hypnotizing. "Listen Luffy, the man's bad news. For your sake, it's better not to interact with him in any way."

"Huh?" He didn't understand. If Law was bad, then why did he help him? Kid didn't make sense. Before he could think of asking the mechanic why he thought that way, another had already spoken.

"Kid, the boss called. New parts just came." Killer appeared all of a sudden as if he had been there the whole time. Luffy assumed he was still down at the garage taking a peek at his Gramps' car. Kid nodded to his companion and gave Luffy's shoulder a small squeeze. "Guess we have to go. See ya, Lu."

"Are you sure? The storm –"Luffy looked outside from the window to check the weather but much to his surprise, the trees are still and the rain wasn't pouring anymore. The storm had stopped – quite abruptly. He could have sworn the storm was just raging outside not less than a second ago.

* * *

Alarm crossed Law's face as he noticed the unnatural weather. But it could mean a lot of things. Though what concerns him the most is the intention of the red-haired. He was about to go there and _check_ on them when he sensed erratic energy levels in the forest grounds.

And by that, he means there are a couple of _non-humans_ roaming around. Beings and creatures like himself.

From his opened palm, a swirl of energy began to form as his lips mouthed a word to create _his room_ , a field _._ Then he hovered his other hand to the small transparent globe that rose from his opened palm and whispered into the air a name.

"Kikoku."

A hilt of a sword emerged from the globe of energy. He extracted the long sword and unsheathed the blade as he swooped down to the scattered energy source. Judging from the aura he picked up from his activated _mantra_ , these creatures are not allowed in these lands and are clearly up to no good. Law also picked up an incoming presence charging – no, thrown at a rapid rate at the area.

But the one incoming wasn't any reason for concern. He summoned another field, intended to have a wider scope.

"Room…" He charged as a thin blue film engulfed the area. At the same time, something green darted towards the creatures he was aiming for as well. The newcomer had two swords in hand and another one still in his mouth. "TATSU…"

Law nodded at the police officer, grip on their respective swords firm, as they finished off most of the _non-humans_ on sight.

"Shambles"

"MAKI!"

As the two sword wielding _men_ sheathe their swords back, a tornado of severed limbs, torsos and heads was left on the background. It was slightly grotesque and a tinge morbid yet no blood was shed. While the rest fell back to the ground unconscious, a lone intruder quivered by their feet.

Zoro picked up the creature and gave it a quick glance over. "Goblin, huh? Why are you here?"

"I'm – ah, uhh… we're lost?" The goblin sweatdropped.

"Oh, I see –"Zoro smacked its head. "As if I'm going to believe that!"

"Eek… don't kill me! I'm just going to go now… like I've never been here, see. Totally without a trace." He squirmed against Zoro's hold, darting its eyes right and left. Zoro eventually let it go, at least from his grasp. His eyes still tracked the goblin who slowly retreated to a nearby bush.

Law found it very strange for the goblins, no matter how mischievous they can be, to have the courage to venture in _this town_. Then again, these beings are usually driven by their greed for treasures, especially gold and jewelry. What could have brought them here after all these time, Law pondered.

"Red nose-ya."

The startled goblin froze and squeaked, "… Yes?"

"They must have been so generous for you to come here."

The goblin swore and scoffed. Then, as expected, he began to complain.

"Just a couple of thousand belis, really. Ah, potzblitz! Of course, I would not have agreed if it weren't for the loot they gave us. Interesting haul! But I'm not so sure if it's worth all these trouble. No one told us we'd be facing _your kind_ – "The goblin hurriedly clamped its mouth with its big hands and began to sweat with bullets.

"Who sent you, Red Nose-ya?"

The goblin continued to sweat and fidget under the gaze of the two men. Though all of a sudden, he jumped back and laughed confidently.

"That's none of your business, _filthy seraph_." He mocked, earning a glare from Law. The goblin flinched a little but he composed himself and yelled, "ATTACK!"

A hundred more goblins sprang from all sides, of varying sizes and colors, all baring their sharp teeth and nails at the two men in the middle. Law could sense they were considerably stronger than the initial fodder. Zoro grinned, placing a sword in his mouth.

In the middle of it all, Law felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't about him.

* * *

Killer had been right. The man had already faintly sensed the ominous visitors from a mile away. His companion, however, had been a tad bit distracted to have made the connection. However, it was undoubtedly strange for the clan of goblins to have come to Foosha. He would understand had it been other beings.

They might be greedy but he knew them to be cunning or at least, sensible enough. There was no gain for them in this unless they were confident of their skills.

 _What could have brought them here?_

No non-human sets foot into Foosha without the proper arrangements, much less to trespass like this. Though it remains a myth to most, the legend marking the Corvo Mountain cradling the town was one many of those like _them_ have heard of. But Killer doubts it was because of that. It was more likely, despite it being nearly impossible, that they could be here to capture and sell the beings lurking in town. Leaping from tree to tree, their destination seems to be at the clearing on the foot of the mountain.

He picked up another flurry of presences from a short distance. He knew that soon he and Kid might be engaging in battle as well – unless of course, they could work out a deal. A wave of a force akin to static prickled his skin.

"Kid…"

"Hn." The red-haired man groaned.

"Don't be too excited."

"Yeah, yeah… let's just –"

Kid wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when stones came flying towards their direction. He raised his non-existent eyebrows in disbelief.

* * *

"So where were we?" Law eyed the two goblins who seem to be leading the rest as he walked over them, a beating cube on the palm of his hand. They were back to square one as the two huddled together, only this time – they have another intruder to interrogate.

"Right, why are you here," He tossed the said cube up, making the red-nosed goblin gasp, and caught it, giving it a slight squeeze. "And who sent you here?"

"Please don't hurt us. We're pretty harmless, you know."

Zoro sighed. It was part of every non-human beings' duty to either report or subdue beings or creatures violating certain treaties _everyone_ agreed upon. While there were a few offenders every now and then, at least one in every decade or so, they were usually not as suspicious. Except that ero-cook, he was still definitely and undeniably suspicious, in Zoro's unpopular opinion. Even if the cook might have aided him in getting to where the goblins are a little bit faster today. _No way_ was he going to appreciate the boost from the man's kick.

"I'm not going to ask the third time. So tell me now, why are you here and who sent you?"

The red-nosed goblin glanced at his spectacled comrade and gulped. Either way, there weren't in a good place. So they told the tattooed man in hushed voices the code of that who sent them, the only thing they knew about the source of the mission.

Law was yet to extract from them the reason why they were sent there when his senses tingled and felt a familiar strangeness from his chest.

It could only mean one thing.

"Zoro-ya, I'll leave them to you."

Before Zoro could protest or ask what it was about, Law had long unfurled his vast obsidian wings and flew to where the black smoke was rising, to where Luffy was.

 **-EoC-**

* * *

 **A/N: Am going to try bumping up the pace bit so thanks for bearing with it ^ ^" Just a little question though - if you were a supernatural being/creature, what would you like to be? Because I just discovered that there's a term called "reverse ghosts" and I'm really surprised, I guess. Thanks for reading on and have a super day!**


	6. Against The Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **AU, slash pairings, KidLu/LawLu, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **Against The Law**

* * *

To say Kid was a little disappointed was an understatement. He had been itching for a good fight but what did he get – a bunch of cocky hired goons who were admittedly some insignificant units stronger than fodder.

He and Killer had been taking down whatever these were for quite some time now. He's sure Killer told him at some point but he'd been too irritated to care. However, it seemed for every one they take down, three more are added to the mix.

Did he mention it was also annoying how he had to evade every item laden with that troublesome _stone_ in their possession?

It was like mowing a field full of thorny plants.

It was a waste of physical and magical energy.

Kid didn't like the conclusion he was coming to, especially now when he sensed something very odd coming from the direction which he had just been to recently. On a quaint bungalow by the cliff. _To Luffy's_. His hands grew cold when he noticed the black smoke rising from the house.

Only now did he realize their target had been that boy all along. No wonder their movements were erratic. _But why?_ Kid asked himself. He knew Luffy won't die anyway – there was only one way to kill him so far. But still, Kid grew concerned. Even he knew this kind of attack isn't just for the shit and giggles.

Someone planned this and that someone knows something. Especially when they dared do this in the turf of their _kind_.

Killer was currently out of sight – the falling bodies and the bloody cuts were the only evidence of his presence. He is engaged with fighting or rather _playing hide and slash_ with a full-blooded kamaitachi, a being who rides the gust of wind and cuts their foes with their sickle like nails.

 _Fuck it!_ He can't just leave without finishing everyone off.

"Time to wrap this up!" He yelled at his companion whose nails were covered with red. Killer must have heard him and agreed as he responded by letting out dark grey feathers. At the same time, midnight black wings rolled off the red-haired's back.

The enemy shivered at the atmosphere surrounding the two – their power increasing tenfold.

* * *

Luffy was soundly asleep before it became a little too hard to breathe. It slowly roused him –the heavy air, the rising heat and the burning smell. _The burning smell?_ His eyes immediately snapped open. The instant he did, his eyes glistened with the smoke. There was only one thought that run through his mind despite the many questions he could have asked – he had to get out of there, quick!

He involuntarily coughed.

What the hell happened was what he would have like to ask as he ran downstairs, only to stop midway, eyes bulged in horror as he saw the kitchen, the dining and the living room. Everything was engulfed in flames. A table was haphazardly placed before the entrance, creating a literal firewall between him and his door to safety.

 _Shit!_

He was just sleeping in his room – he did so ever since Kid and Killer left and that wasn't a long time ago. An hour or two maybe, he wasn't sure but still. He didn't accidentally left the stove on, did he? Luffy crossed his arms and thoughtfully paused for a while. _Nope, I didn't._ He nodded to himself. As the fire continue to eat the rest of the house, the smoke sting his eyes.

A fire extinguisher? Did they have one in the house? No, it was already too late for that. The fire had already grown so immense that it would barely have any effect if any at all. So he did what his impulse dictated him and ram himself towards a second floor window, crossing his fingers that he might land to some bushes outside.

However, instead of breaking through the glass windows, he was _thrown back_ inside. Did he not put enough strength? He tried it again, and again and one more. Not wanting to waste more energy he grabbed a vase, a chair, a side table – anything that seemed heavy enough and threw it to the obviously glass window. But nothing worked.

In his frantic state, he failed to notice that the glass had already been broken but it seems like an invisible barrier is holding it in place, holding _him_ in place.

Luffy grew more irritated, more frustrated, dizzier and his head – _No! This can't happen now._ He bit his lips until it drew blood, willing himself to stay focused even for just a bit longer. He needed to get out. He needed to save his freaking self. He needed to break this _glass_.

* * *

Before he could get to Luffy, Law had to fend off some more goblins and ogres on the way. While goblins aren't the friendliest out there, ogres are definitely nasty. Before the treaty, they had been recklessly scouring villages for human infants for the purpose of consumption.

But now, they've come to _certain_ arrangements, although still unsavory.

They were more organized but not so much, led by an iron-mace wielding ogress. While the creatures themselves were weak, they had those _stones_ that worked against those who ate a forbidden fruit such as himself.

This is definitely not some regular attack – someone supplied them those Templar stones and that someone isn't just an ordinary nonhuman folk. _The Five_. He's doesn't have an idea who they are but at least according to that red-nosed goblin, they're involved with this assault.

He knew this was partly his fault. It had been his fault from the very beginning, Law knew that. But still it was strange, how could they have known _he_ had been back even when _he_ still wasn't aware of what _he_ truly is? However, Law is aware that _the boy_ had begun to awaken because he couldn't control himself – couldn't keep himself from meeting the other despite years and years of all ending in doom.

 _Just to hear his voice… to see him again…_

It's not like Law didn't tried. He really did, he swore. But he can't take it – seeing him with another. Can't help but watch, to see how long the days would last for him this time.

Law flew too fast, even going as far as to teleport himself from time to time using his _Room_. He was barely thinking straight – only thinking to get there soon.

He has yet to make a proper landing when a blast came from a corner of the second floor of the burning house, a body blown off outside. _Luffy!_ Without a second thought, he swooped down to catch the boy, scattered glass fragments and blazing embers be damned. His mistake was not noticing the broken barrier.

The moment he caught Luffy, the disturbed shield reverted back to force, causing an explosion – a wave of negative energy surged through the area. Dark wings swiftly shrouded the unconscious boy in his arms, leaving his back unprotected. He had no time to make a room.

He braced himself as the incoming onslaught of pain racked him. Still, Law held on to Luffy as both were hurled into the edge of the land, towards the jagged rocks below which the cold harsh waves clashed against.

At a distance, a dark-haired woman stood amused, observing the turn of events. None of the seraphs even detected her presence.

* * *

"Ah, you're pretty late. Did you get lost?" Zoro said with a smug expression which made Sanji grit his teeth and _flame_ up, clenched fists shaking. "Where did you learn that freaking word, you half-blood grasshead?" He noticed the two captives behind the swordsman, fidgeting nervously and sweating like bullets. And the many unconscious and safely severed bodies on the ground.

The green-haired man took his swords up and glared at the blond. "What did you say, ero –"

"Hmm, goblins?" Sanji raised a swirly brow in disbelief and looked at the two goblins in the eye as if asking them why. Just why? Zoro sighed and placed his blades back to their sheaths. "Dunno, but Law already went ahead to Luffy's."

Sanji snapped his head to Zoro in disbelief. "He did?" The blond didn't know the whole deal with the angel but he knew Law was adamant on avoiding Luffy this time. But seeing how Zoro wasn't fazed about it even a bit, it seems this isn't going to be their _first meeting_.

Zoro whispered something to him. Then he walked towards the goblins, sparkling blue dusts sprinkling on where he set foot. "So why are you here?"

"What makes you think we'll tell you?" The red-nosed goblin snarled and stared in defiance despite being in a pinch. Sanji broke the nearby decades old tree in one strike. Both goblins squeaked.

Sanji grinned. "Because I'm still asking nicely, just saying."

The goblin with glasses heaved a deep breath and shrugged, head turned downcast. Then he turned to his companion, voice sounded defeated. "Oi, Buggy. Let's give up. We aren't going to be paid enough to deal with this anyway." He peered at the blond. "We'll tell you what we know. Just let us live, Mr. Fairy."

"Well then… "Sanji crouched before them and started his inquiry session.

Zoro continued to tie up the rest of the unconscious lackeys, listening in from time to time. He was curious why they would suddenly launch an attack on the hallowed territory of those with the blood of the angels.

* * *

For a moment, Luffy felt really comfortable – like he'd been out in week-long camping trip and had come home to a home cooked meal with lots of meat. Like home, something that he didn't explicitly had growing up but he could imagine that times spent with friends was similar to it. Warmth enveloped his very being.

He felt safe.

Then he felt wet.

Luffy could barely open his eyes as if they'd been closed forever. All he could see was a blur. Water splashed to his face, he thinks. He was half-conscious, head still painfully aching.

He survived. He made it out. And he couldn't explain how he did it. It was something out of those comic books. At least, he lived for now. But why was he wet?

Then he noticed, through his unclear sight, the arms wrapped around him. And a body pressed against his back, nestling him tightly and carefully. _Like he was the single most important thing in the world_.

 _Who? Why?_

Something in his chest felt tight, constricted. Like it's hard to breathe all of a sudden and every beat of his heart seemed louder, in sync with the one beating behind him. And he felt inexplicably overwhelmed, like there was a gaping hole inside him were filled at once and fast, nearly spilling.

He couldn't explain it – what it was and why now?

This person cradling him, did he save him? It must be.

Luffy still felt partly sober in a sense, groggy and in a daze.

And somehow he's seeing a clump of wet feathers sticking out hovering over him, like an umbrella, only that it dripped, raining droplets to his face. Was it an imagination, he thought. It was like –

 _Ngh…_

A sharp pain shot through his head.

Then he just blacked out, the scarce consciousness completely faded.

But before the darkness claimed him, he thought he heard someone breathing his name to the air with a fond voice which sound so foreign and so familiar at the same time.

 **-EoC-**

* * *

 **A/N: Terribly sorry for this late, short and probably crappy chapter T^T Though I hope this shed some light as to what sort of creatures are inhabiting Foosha. As for Ace and Sabo, I also wonder where they are :3 Thanks for reading on! And for telling what supernatural creature you wish to be ~**


End file.
